Crazy Dalton
by warblerklainegleek123
Summary: Characters used from CP coulters Dalton. This is about the craziness that is Windsor. second fanfic!klaine!paring. Spelling of Brightman and Windsor fixed. as of 2013 (1-13) i went in and fixed the little things.
1. Chapter 1: Rude awakning

**This is my second fan fiction! This has CP coulters **_**Dalton **_**characters. **

**If you haven't read that you should its awesome. I don't think you have to read that to understand this. Also I tried my best to make it understandable but I think I did pretty well. Just a warning :) and I hope I did Dwight justice! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or cp coulters characters! I don't own any characters! Or **_**Alice in wonderland.**_

Blaine was fast asleep in his dorm at Dalton and was abruptly awoken by something wet.

"What tha?" Blaine mumbled sitting up.

He looked at the door too see two blonde headed boys at the door holding water guns.

"Good morning white rabbit!" they said together running out of the room.

"TWEEDLES!" Blaine yelled jumping out of his bed running to the door.

When he looked out the twins were being chased by a pissed off looking Charlie holding a bat and soaking wet.

Blaine also saw his boyfriend standing at his door with Reed them also soaking wet looking at the three running down the hall with amusement. Blaine walked over to the two.

"Hey. You get hit by the twins too?"

"Yeah. Reed said this happens often?" Kurt asked looking at his boyfriend.

"Mhm. when they are bored mostly." Blaine replied stepping off to the side of the hall as the twins ran past with Charlie _and_ Wes chasing them trying to shoot them with water guns as Charlie still had the bat.

Blaine shook his head "Crazy."

"You just noticed?" Reed asked.

BOOM!

Kurt picked up the nearest fire extinguisher and handed it to Drew who came down the hall ducking past the running boys.

"Thanks!" Drew said quickly heading back to his room.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE?!" Mr. Howard yelled catching the halls attention.

Everybody froze.

Charlie's bat still raised.

Wes's water gun pointing at Evan.

David, who was hiding behind a wall ready to attack the twins, snuck behind the wall more so he was not visible "David." Mr. Howard said making him come out.

And Dwight stopped spraying his holy water and spreading rock salt around himself.

Everybody's eyes were wide.

"Blaine, what happened?" Mr. Howard asked calmly as it was Windsor.

"Uh…."Blaine said not sure why he was asked besides the perfect.

"Twee-twins,sir." Charlie said for Blaine.

Mr. Howard put a hand on his own cheek and closed his eyes and sighed.

"And why is everybody wet?" he asked.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Water guns." Charlie mumbled.

"Why? Twins." he asked.

Evan and Ethan just stood there.

"You know what. I don't want to know. Just clean this up before the headmaster comes for a dorm check today." he finished leaving the hall.

Charlie blinked and then said

"You heard him! Clean up! Twins don't you dare leave!" Charlie said pointing to the side where the twins where trying to sneak away not even looking at them.

"You." Dwight said pointing at Kurt.

"Me." Kurt said giving Dwight a confused look.

"What is it Dwight?" Blaine asked.

"You're evil spirits brought this energy here!" he said tossing more salt around him.

"I wasn't aware I had evil sprits." Kurt said amused looking at Blaine.

"What the hell are you talking about Dwight?" Reed asked.

"Ever since Kurt got here there as been a new energy in here!"

"Alice is harmless knight." Ethan said.

"I don't believe you." Dwight said slitting his eyes and walking to his room.

"oookk." Charlie said "now get to work!"

Everyone went in to action.

Vacuumed up Dwight's salt, dried things and made the place spotless. Well as spotless as it could be.

"Good job. Now don't cause anymore trouble." Charlie said looking at the twins.

"Don't worry queen." Evan said.

"Every thing will be fine." Ethan finished.

They both had Cheshire cat smiles.

Charlie glared at them.

"Better." He said walking away.

"Well I need to go clean up." Blaine said.

"See you later. Oh, nice hair." Kurt said ruffling his hair.

Blains hands went to his hair "man, it dried."

"Don't worry." Kurt whispered in his ear in a seductive voice," it's sexy."

Blaine shivered and Reed spoke up

"Still here."

"Sorry." Kurt said.

"See you later babe." Blaine said then winked and walked into his dorm.

**Well, that was just random. If you want me to make more chapters of drabbles just say so!**

**I was not positive of Charlie's wonderland name. But I believed it was queen. Like the red queen. Correct me if I am wrong. Please I just want to be a better writer! So be nice. And nicely tell me how to improve.**

**Review! (Not like anyone will read this.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Angry Blaine

**I would like to thank **_**20eKUraN11**_** for putting my storey on alert.**

**I like screamed with joy when I saw that!**

**I'm weird. Ok, so I'm mostly writing this for that person I mentioned up there and for future readers! This is still based of cp coulters Dalton. Because I love the tweedles! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or cp coulters awesome characters.**

**Also can anybody tell me (pm) where to look to see how many people read/view my storey? Please? Thanks! Charlie's wonderland name is actually the queen of hearts. Yeah, sorry. Warning: light making out**

**Sorry for the longish authors note on with thy reading! **

Kurt and Blaine walked up to the Windsor doors after their date and Blaine just wanted to get to his room without any interruptions because his boyfriend was wearing skin tight jeans that showed off his ass and Blaine wanted to ravish his boyfriend.

When they walked in it was way to quiet for Windsor. But hey Blaine wasn't complaining.

When they got outside Blaine's door Blaine pinned Kurt to the door shocking Kurt. Blaine's lips attacked Kurt's in a hot needy kiss.

So when they opened the door their eyes where closed, lips locked locating the bed which they fell onto.

"Blaine" Kurt moaned

They where now making out and Kurt's shirt had come off.

Then when Kurt opened his eyes for a split second he saw something move.

"Blaine!" Kurt said.

"Mhm" Blaine answered not taking his mouth of the countertenors neck.

"I s-saw some-ome thing move" Kurt stuttered.

Before Blaine could answer they heard

"Ow!"

"shh!".

Blaine froze and said in a voice that would scare lions "Wes, twins."

When the boys came out with an innocent smile on their faces it appeared to them that Blaine had put his hand on the button on Kurt's pants before they had made their presence known.

They knew they where dead.

Kurt was propped up on his elbows looking at the boys and Blaine was now sitting up.

"What the hell are you guys doing in _my _room?!"

The three looked at their feet and Wes spoke

"We where going to surprise you with movies and red vines when you got back from your date."

"Not that I don't love the offer but." Blaine said this taking his nerf gun out from under his pillow he pointed it at them" get the f out."

"Aw I'm so scared." one of the twins started

"Dapper rabbit is threatening us!" the other finished and fake fainted into his brother.

"Oh, you should be scared" Kurt said with a smirk

"Alice you haven't been here as long as we have and rabbit's never hurt a fly." a twin said.

"I don't know…I've seen upset, angry, stressed, loving, silly and horny Blaine." Kurt said

"Well we didn't need to know that last part" Wes stated.

"It's true, so you don't know what you're in for. He looks pissed." Kurt said glancing at Blaine.

Blaine shot them all in the fore head with the nerf gun, and his face looked furious.

The trio looked at Blaine with wide eyes. He pointed to the door and growled

"NOW"

They ran out and accidentally left the door open. Charlie walked past saw the furious Blaine and the flustered, shirtless Kurt.

He shook his head and thought _silent Windsor is always a bad sign, and Blaine should know by now if it's silent the twins are in his room. _

**That came out bad. Well, I couldn't think of a crazy one. Ill think harder for the next one I promise! :) And should I rate this mature just to be safe? Not every chapter is going to be like this ill never write smut because dad would kill me and makes me feel uncomfortable.**

**Review and if you like drop crazy prompts in my pm box! And ill try to do them the best I can!** **I have a lot of free time so I should get to update fast! Please Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Kurt's cookies

**Here is chapter three! I was thinking about cookies and how the Windsor's love Kurt's so much. And thank you the people who reviewed and alerted my story! You made my day :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or cp coulters characters bla bla bla you know the drill.**

Charlie walked by the kitchen and heard

"I want one"

"Me too!"

"Calm down!"

Charlie backed up and froze at the door to see the twins on either side of Kurt kneeling and basically begging for cookies.

Reed was sitting on the counter with Kurt trying to protect the cookies and aid reeds foot.

Charlie sighed and knew he had to help since he was the perfect.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked.

"Thank god! Chaz can you protect these from the tweedles while I help Reed?" Kurt asked.

Charlie didn't have time to answer as he was having a bowl shoved in his hands.

He raised his eyebrows as the twins came begging to him as Kurt bandaged reeds toe.

"Why can't Reed do that himself?" Charlie asked.

"Chaz, are you serious? Being Reed, no offence", Reed shrugged, "he will trip and fall over."

"Ah, right." Charlie said. While he was distracted a twin lunged for the cookies but Charlie moved them before he could get them.

Suddenly Wes appeared in the kitchen sniffing the air "Do I smell cookies?"

Reed nodded "Kurt's cookies."

"Reed!" Kurt said from where he was putting up first aid kit up.

Wes then popped next to Charlie. "Give!" he said holding his hand out.

"Why does everyone want these cookies?" Charlie asked

Everyone besides Kurt looked at him like he grew an extra head.

"What?" he asked. Nobody said anything.

Then Blaine entered the kitchen.

His eyes lit up at the site of the cookies. Then he looked at his boyfriend and walked over to him. Blaine put his arms around him.

"Can I have a cookie baby?"

"No" Kurt replied.

Blaine moved closer so their noses where touching.

"Please?" he whispered with puppy dog eyes.

"No Blaine." Kurt stated

Blaine moved his mouth over to Kurt's ear and whispered "Pretty please." and tugged at his earlobe with his teeth.

Kurt shuddered.

Everyone in the kitchen was just watching but the twins, their eyes were on the cookies. Wes and now David tried to get the bowl but Charlie moved it before they could get it.

"Fine." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled in victory and kissed Kurt.

As everybody besides Charlie and Reed, knowing he was going to get some later anyway, shouted in protest.

Kurt took the bowl from Charlie and gave one to Blaine and then threw a couple to the boys who started fighting for them like hungry animals. He set the bowl on the counter and Reed took one and moved the bowl into his lap as Dwight came sneaking into the kitchen crouched down. But Reed threw one to him. At the force he fell off the counter but since Blaine was standing by Reed, caught him and set him on to the counter again.

"Thanks" Reed said

Charlie walked over and hesitantly took a cookie from the bowl. Reed smiled.

Charlie stepped back because Kurt and Blaine where now kissing but nobody besides him and Reed noticed.

He stared at the cookie.

"Charlie just eat the damn cookie!" Reed said.

Charlie slowly took a bite of the cookie as everyone, besides klaine who was still kissing, watched intently.

As Charlie finished chewing he said "damn that's good"

They all cheered then they looked at Reed like their prey.

Reeds eyes where wide. He glanced at Kurt but he was too wrapped up with Blaine's tongue in his mouth.

"uhh, Kurt?" Reed asked nervously.

"mmm." Kurt moaned not answering.

Reed carefully got off the counter and placed the bowl in the middle off the floor and rushed back to the side, hitting his head in the process.

They all, except reed and klaine of course, attacked the bowl.

Reed looked at the two in the corner, who now forgot where they where.

Blaine started to unbutton Kurt's vest so reed spoke

"Kurt, Blaine, you're in the kitchen surrounded by your peers and dorm mates."

They pulled away blushing.

Reed shook his head and walked out of the kitchen to go work on some paintings.

The Windsor house rattled with a large BOOM! And on queue Drew runs down the hall and Reed hands him the fire extinguisher.

He sees Dwight walking down the hall hair messed up looking at his cookie with a frown.

Dwight looks at Reed and says "These cookies have powers or something because I'm obsessed." and then shoving the cookie in his mouth.

Reed laughs and before he closed the door to his and Kurt's dorm room he sees Blaine dragging Kurt into his dorm and catch's a glimpse of their mouths colliding then the door slams shut and locks.

**Ug! That sounded better in my head. And that ending sucked. I know I promised a better one. I'm sorry. I hope this was good enough.**

**Review and give me ideas if you please! :) **


	4. Chapter 4: Wes's prized possesion

**Chapter 4 I had a little writers block but then I saw a stuffed animal and that made a thought come so I hope its as good as it sounded in my head. And I'm running low on ideas so if you have a prompt please tell me because I love writing crazy Dalton .I guess I'm too crazy to think of crazy things so, yeah. Also I wanted to keep all things cp coulter and kept Wes's gavel obsession out of this. I'm sorry! *cowers***

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or cp coulters Dalton characters.**

David woke to a scream. Witch is of course is normal.

But this was really close.

He turned his head to where it had came from and saw his roommate, Wes ,looking around franticly with tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong Wes?" he asked.

Wes whipped his head around and rushed up to David and grabbed his shirt and pulled him their noses almost touching.

David stared wide eyed at him, because the boy looked positively murderous.

"Somebody stole teddy." Wes said in a low growl.

Wes pushed David back into his bed startling him.

"Your bear?" David asked stifling a chuckle but then squeaked when Wes was in his face yelling

"NOT JUST ANY BEAR DAVID! I'VE HAD TEDDY SINCE I WAS FOUR!"

"Take it easy, I'm sorry." David said sinking back in the bed.

"Whatever! I have to find the tweedles." Wes said leaving the dorm.

Those boys had it in for them.

* * *

><p>Charlie was doing homework in the senior commons, and strangely the tweedles weren't bugging him.<p>

"TWEEDLES! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Wes yells.

Spoke to soon. The twins came running in and said "Hide us!" then ducking behind the couch he was sitting on.

"What did you do?" Charlie asked.

Evan (he thinks) peeks at him and said "Stole teddy."

"What!" Charlie shouts.

"shh!" the twins say franticly. "Keep your voice down!"

Charlie lowered it and said in a whisper "What would possess a person to steal that thing!"

But he didn't get to answer because he ducks back behind the couch as he hears Wes's footsteps.

Charlie sighs and goes back to writing.

"EVAN AND ETHAN BRIGHTMAN GIVE ME BACK TEDDY OR DIE!"

Screams Wes as he bursts through the door still in his pajamas, face red with fury.

"Charlie where are the twins?" he asks trying to keep his voice steady.

"Behind the couch." Charlie states.

Wes storms over and Charlie moves to the chair on the other side of the room.

As Wes is screaming at them and drag them away they yell "Charlie! Whyyyyy?"

"You switched my shampoo out." He states simply.

_***later that day in Wes and David's dorm***_

David looked over at Wes who, when he got back from the tweedles room, was curled up in his bed holding his teddy bear.

David sighed those twins did not know the sentimental value of that thing.

Poor tweedles, what did Wes do to them?

_***tweedles room***_

"How long do we have to stay in here caterpillar?" Ethan asked looking at the speaker Han installed in the wall.

Basically they where trapped in their own room.

But don't worry. Wes wouldn't starve them.

Not like Alex….

They had a mini fridge and a bathroom attached to their room.

"Uh, like…two days."

"What!" Evan yelled.

"Look, I can't hang out talking to you all day."

Ethan tried to open the door again for like the thousandth time in an hour.

"Remember I control the locks."

"How the hell did hare get you to do this?" Evan asked.

"None of you're business!" Han snapped.

"Okay, seesh" Ethan mumbled looking at his red wrist from where Wes dragged him and his brother.

Wes apologized somewhat when he saw that he actually hurt them.

More like mumbled under his breath.

But the twins learned something.

Never go too far in pranks with the March hare.

**I swear my brain is losing creative inspiration. This was shorter then intended. Like way shorter. I may write a one shot as a new story about a klaine duet. I actually have one written down in my binder. Would you like to read that? It's short. Like it's pathetic. But it's full of klaine! **

**Also I'm kind of begging for prompts.**

**Because I love writing crazy, its fun. **

**Review and tell me honestly.**

**Should I abandon this fic?**

**Or countine?**

**( ps: I have anxiety so if you write a mean review ill probably cry. ) **

_Who is Alex?_

_What did Wes do to him?_

_What does Wes have on Han?_

_**Review and tell me what you think.**_


	5. Chapter 5:Windsor movie night

**Sorry for not uploading yesterday! I was trying to think of a good chapter. I forgot to thank the people who put this on storey alert!**

**So thank you so much! : ) WARNING: slight spoilers for puss in boots.**

_**You don't have to read this! Skip to the story if you want! : )**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or cp coulters characters.**

It was Windsor movie night.

Everyone was in Blaine's room in front of the TV

Blaine was sitting at one end of the couch with Kurt's head on his chest with his arm around him.

Wes was sitting in the in the middle sharing popcorn with David who was sitting next to him.

Charlie and the twins where sitting on the floor against the couch.

Reed was sitting on the loveseat with a plastic bowl of m&m's as it was a less chance of getting hurt.

And Dwight was sitting in the corner of the room with a salt circle around him, holding his holy water gun.

And they where watching puss and boots.

Everyone laughed as puss and the other cat where having a dance fight.

Blaine looked down at Kurt and noticed he was trying to keep his eyes open.

"Go to sleep, baby." Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"But I haven't seen this before." he said.

"We can watch it again another time"

He said softly kissing Kurt's forehead.

"mhm-k" Kurt said drifting off to sleep.

Blaine smiled and looked back at the movie.

And before he had noticed his eyes started to close and fell asleep.

*************linebreak***********

Blaine woke to a nerf bullet hitting his head.

He rubbed his eyes blurry from sleep and looked around the room.

It was a full out nerf battle.

But his boyfriend was still asleep, head buried in the crook of his neck.

He heard Dwight scream as the tweedles broke his salt circle and he felt Kurt stir.

Blaine's eye widened because he knew what he was like if he was not woken on his own instinct or sweetly.

Reed walked up to him dodging bullets as he came.

"Hey. They wake you u-oof" Reed asked tripping on the rug.

He picked himself up "I'm fine." He stated

"Good. And yes. They might wake Kurt up too." Blaine said looking down at the brunette haired boy.

"That's not good." Reed agreed sitting in the loveseat he was sitting in earlier and dodging another bullet in the process.

"So what happened?" Blaine asked being careful not to wake up Kurt.

"Well, after you fell asleep, we got to the part where kitty soft paws was trying to pick the lock to get the beans from jack, then a twin, Ethan I think, hit Charlie in the head with a nerf bullet and then that started a war." Reed said.

Blaine nodded then looked down at the porcelain boy.

Dwight screamed again, louder this time.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes.

Blaine and Reed looked at each other then at Kurt.

"Wha?" Kurt mumbled sitting up from Blaine's chest.

"WHATS GOING ON!?" Kurt yelled.

Everyone stopped shooting and looked at Kurt from their hiding places.

"We are sorry Alice. We didn't mean to wake you." a twin said softly.

"Baby, calm down, you know how crazy the Windsor's get." Blaine said putting his hand on Kurt's cheek wiping a stray piece of hair away from his forehead.

Kurt sighed and kissed Blaine softly on the lips.

Blaine melted into the kiss deepening it by grazing his tongue over Kurt's lip.

"Well of course Blaine can calm him down." Wes stated.

"Simple charm of being his boyfriend." David said.

"No," Kurt said parting from Blaine, "Simple charm of having a talented tongue."

Some people laughed and some said"Ew!" or "I'm getting cavities!" then those people getting "Why?" as a reply.

While this was going on Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear

"How about I use my talented tongue again."

Then reattaching their mouths.

**Well, this is getting boring.**

**If I can't think of any other chapters I may stop.**

**Or for a while at least.**

**So review! And tell me what you think.**

**And also I may start another story with drabbles based on the show.**

**I'm thinking about it.**

**So a possibility.**

**Bye!**

**Till next time.**

**Or if..**

**I should stop talking now.**


	6. Chapter 6: Mercedes

**Hey! Sup.**

**My creative mind was like **_**gone**_**.**

**Cause I decided to watch a very potter musical! (And sequel)**

**I love it!**

**I am actually currently listing to 'gotta get back to Hogwarts'.**

**Probably not a good idea cause I write better with no distractions…**

**Mercedes has not met any of the Windsor's yet! **

**Any way, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee! Or cp coulters characters.**

* * *

><p>Mercedes Jones was walking up the stairs to Windsor house.<p>

Why she was doing this was because she had not seen Kurt in a while and whenever she suggested visiting he just made up an excuse for her not to come.

Also, he didn't come back to Lima a lot.

He said it was because he had a lot of homework but even through texts she could tell that the diva was not telling the whole truth.

She knocked on the dorm houses doors that where white and elegant like the rest of the outside.

The door opened to see two blonde headed boys standing with grins on their faces.

"Hello is Kurt here?" she asked politely.

"Yes, Alice is here and whom wants to know?" one of the blonde boys asked.

_Alice?_ She thought.

"Mercedes Jones." she stated. The two just looked at each other with their very strange grins still plastered on their faces.

"A talking flower wants to see Alice?" a twin said looking at her.

She looked at them curiously with a little bit of confusion.

"Yes…I guess…" she said guessing she was the talking flower.

Then a brunette haired boy pushed the boys away from the door saying

"Stop confusing her tweedles!"

The two just stood there staring at her.

"Hello, I am Charlie the perfect who is in charge of controlling these crazy boys. Who are you?"

"I am Mercedes and I am here to see Kurt." She said happy that she was talking to a sane person.

"Ok, I'm sorry for the twins. I'll go get Kurt. Come in." as Charlie finished talking he moved to the side letting her in.

She nodded and entered.

The inside was almost as nice as it looked.

It was very fancy but had a home like feel to it.

Some of the paintings hung on they walls had paint balls on them and there was a broken vase.

"Tweedles! Clean this up!" Charlie snapped at the twins who moved because of Charlie's scold.

Another boy came down the stairs.

He was short and had strawberry blonde hair that was a little tousled, and had a couple of bandages on him.

She gasped as he tripped down the last few steps.

But stared shocked as he picked himself up, dusted his pants of and looked to her and Charlie.

"Hey." He said smiling at them as if nothing happened.

"Hey Reed, Do you know where Kurt is?" Charlie asked.

Reed smirked and said "Making out in Blaine's room."

_WHAT! _She mentally screamed._ They got together and didn't tell me!_

She saw Charlie roll his eyes and say "Well, Kurt has a visitor."

Reed turned his attention to her.

"Hi, I'm Reed, Kurt's roommate." Reed said sticking his hand out to her.

She shook it and said

"Mercedes Jones, Kurt's best friend. Or so I thought since he didn't tell me he and Blaine got together." She said.

"Oh well, he probably has a good reason. Here I'll show you where he is."

He led her away from Charlie and up the stairs.

When they where walking down they hallway Reed tripped over his own two feet.

When he got back up he said "I'm very clumsy"

"Ok…" she said tilting her head.

They stopped outside a door and Reed knocked _very_ hard on it.

She heard shuffling and then Blaine calling "Come in"

Reed opened the door to revel a flustered Kurt and Blaine with shirts that looked thrown on and hair dissolved.

Kurt's eyes grew wide when he saw her.

"Mercy, I can explain!" he said quickly.

She crossed her arms and said

"Then explain."

"Reed, bring her to our room while I clean up real quick." Kurt said to Reed.

Reed nodded.

"Come on Mercedes; ill show you my clothes or something."

"Oh, ok!" she said following him across the hall.

When they got into the room she stared in awe.

The room was very Kurt sheik.

The other half however, was covered in white padding of some short, and paint.

"Are you ready to see it?"

she looked at him confused" what?"

"My clothes."

"Oh! Yeah."

Reed smiled and opened his closet.

"Whoa! That's a lot of clothes white boy!"

"uh-hu." Reed said still smiling.

* * *

><p>When the two left Kurt started pacing.<p>

"What's wrong baby?" Blaine asked straitening his shirt.

"I haven't told Mercedes about us yet."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle and started to kiss his neck trying to get him to calm down.

It worked since Kurt sighed and tilted his head back.

They stayed like that for a minute.

"You know I'd love to stay like this all day but I should be going." Kurt said.

Blaine turned so he was facing Kurt.

"You can do this, she's your friend." and then giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Ok, I'll see you later."

Kurt said heading towards the door.

"I love you" he said before he opened the door.

"I love you too." Blaine replied.

* * *

><p>Mercedes didn't even notice that Kurt was taking twenty minutes to get there.<p>

Reed was really funny and entertaining.

When the door opened Kurt entered scared, but then smiled when he saw Mercedes and Reed on his bed looking through vogue.

"Hey." He said sitting down on the end of the bed.

Reed closed the magazine and went to the other side of the room.

Kurt sat down next to Mercedes.

She didn't look at him.

She just sat with her arms crossed staring at the wall.

"Look, mercy, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you me and Blaine where together."

"Why haven't you been talking to me?" she asked still not looking at him.

"I really have had a lot of homework. Dalton gives a ton and its taking me a while to really catch up."

"What else?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"White boy, I know you're not telling me something." she said finally looking at him.

"Fine. Windsor is …" he trailed off looking at Reed.

"Crazy." Reed finished for him, not looking up from the painting he was working on.

"What? Like what kind of crazy? Everyone's crazy." She said looking confused.

"Well.." Kurt said but being cut off by a knock on the door.

"Hello?" Kurt called.

The door opened to the twins, grinning and holding flowers.

Kurt sighed "what do you want tweedles?"

The twins stepped in and gave the flowers to Mercedes.

"These are for you talking flower."

Then they just left.

"If they give you flowers, that means they like you." Reed said.

Mercedes smiled then but her serious face back on.

"Finish what you where going to say."

Kurt sighed.

"Windsor is like super crazy and most of the time we, meaning the twins; get in trouble and all that good mess."

"Ok. But why didn't you just tell me? I was worried you didn't want to be my friend or something."

"No! Mercedes, that's not it. You are my best friend." Kurt said franticly.

Mercedes smiled "Good, now, let's gossip and tell me all about Blaine and you dating!"

Kurt smiled and started to talk about his love life

**This was my longest chapter wasn't it?**

**Well, hope it was good!**

**Review! : )**


	7. Chapter 7: Spying on klaines date

**This is a prompt from _Eponime_**

**Thank you! I had stopped because I didn't think any one liked it.**

**But I will make a chapter if people give me a prompt.**

**And yes, my grammar is sometimes bad and I may spell things wrong, but I don't write because I'm awesome in grammar and spelling, I write because I love creating things for glee. It is my favorite show. I do try to do the best I can, but I'm not going to be perfect : ) (that was a different anonyms person, if they are still reading this)**

**Oh and this _was_ my second fan fiction (not any more)**

**And sometimes I forget to capitalize my titles! Ill fix that soon. XD**

**(yes, I know you where trying to be helpful anon)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or cp coulters Dalton**

* * *

><p>"Why are we doing this again?" Reed asked with a sigh.<p>

"Because my little dormouse, it's boring in winsdor." Evan said, smiling.

Reed looked at them.

"How is it ever boring in winsdor?" he asked in disbelief.

"Because, Kurt and Blaine are on a date!" Wes exclaimed.

Reed groaned, still not understanding why they where driving to breadstix, where Kurt and Blaine where.

Evan and Ethan were sitting on either side of him in the back seat.

Wes was sitting in the passenger seat, with David driving.

Then something dawned on him

"Where is Charlie?" he asked.

"Ah, he is at Hanover, getting something from Justin." Evan said.

Reed knew that there was more to that, but didn't push it.

"Why did I have to come?" he whined.

"You didn't say you didn't want to" Ethan shrugged.

"I was being forced down the stairs. I said I didn't want to come, I'm almost finished with my gallery." Reed said, annoyed

Everyone, besides Reed, chuckled.

They were silent the rest of the ride.

When the five got to breadstix, they entered, looking around.

The twins spotted them first.

"Get down!" they hissed.

David grabbed Reed, to keep him from hurting himself.

When they squatted down behind a wall, David was still holding Reed.

Reed swatted his hands.

"Sorry!" he said, releasing the boy.

They ignored the people passing looking at the weirdly, as they peeked from behind the wall.

"What's going on?" Wes asked in a whisper as he craned his neck to look at the couple.

Evan had an evil grin on his face as he took a recorder thing, which had head phones hooked to it, making it look like an mp3 player with no screen.

"What's that?" Reed asked curiously.

"Lower your voice" Wes whispered.

Reed rolled his eyes, but complied as he asked again.

"We bugged Blaine's jacket" Ethan explained, his grin matching his bothers.

Evan turned the device on, slipping the head phones on.

"Hey!" Wes, David and Reed exclaimed.

Ethan just took the headphones off his brother, and put them where everyone could hear.

They gathered around the head phones.

"This is nice" they heard Kurt say "we haven't gone out on a date in a while."

"Yeah, the last date we went on, we got rained on" Blaine said this as Wes looked around the corner and saw he was moping.

"Well it wasn't your fault that you didn't check the weather forecast before we went on a picnic" Kurt said teasingly.

"Shut up" Blaine said in a whiny voice

The five chuckled at this.

"Aw, baby, I'm sorry" Kurt cooed as Blaine was still fake moping.

"Well, I liked what happened after that date" Blaine said, a smirk now on his face.

Then Kurt whispered something that they couldn't hear. Blaine was about to reply, but they didn't get to hear him.

David rolled out from the corner, and then sat in a booth close to Kurt and Blaine.

They looked at him with wide eyes and mouthed 'are you crazy'

He didn't see them, as he put a menu in front of him, pretending to read it.

"Well boys" Evan said

"It looks like were splitting up" Ethan finished for him.

The tweedles then rolled away, much like David had, but clumsier.

Wes and Reed looked at each other.

"Well, see ya!" Wes finished with a wave.

Reed laughed as Wes tried to roll, but ended up crawling.

Wes had sat across room David, holding a menu up.

Reed didn't know where to go, so he stayed where he was.

He looked at the couple.

Then he could hear Kurt say "I have to us the restroom"

Reeds eyes widened in horror as he looked to the wall beside him.

The door said '_Men' _written in cursive.

Then he got up and ran towards the way the twins went.

* * *

><p>Evan an Ethan were behind a plastic plant listing to Kurt and Blaine's conversation via head phone.<p>

After Kurt was out of sight, Blaine's smile disappeared as he looked in his jacket for something.

The tweedles winced as the miniature microphone, made a load screeching noise as Blaine rustled it around.

"Where is it?" they heard Blaine say.

All of a sudden, Reed came falling into their laps.

"Hello dormouse" they greeted.

Reed glanced at their smiling faces, and slid of their lap.

He pushed his strawberry blonde hair out of his eyes.

"I almost got caught by Kurt" he said.

"No, you're caught" a voice said from behind them.

The twins where so caught up in Reed, that they forgot about looking at Blaine, who is now standing next to Kurt, who is standing in front of them with his arms crossed, giving them his signature bitch glare.

They stared wide eyed at him.

"Oh no, I saw you two" Blaine called over to Wes and David, who where trying to sink under their booth.

They blushed and stayed at the booth.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kurt asked with a sigh.

The twins, who where out of their shocked state, spoke.

"We where bored!" they said this together.

"I didn't want to come" Reed added "I wanted to stay and finish my paintings, but they made me"

"I'm not blaming you Reed" Kurt said.

"Alice, were hurt!" Ethan exclaimed as he put a hand over his heart.

"Are you blaming us?" Evan asked, copying his brother.

Kurt didn't get to answer because Charlie suddenly busted in.

"Tweedles!" he yelled

He approached them and said

"I thought I told you to stay in winsdor! Kurt and Blaine are having a one year anniversary date!"

"Did the knight rat us out?" Ethan asked

"No, Han saw you leave." Charlie said, crossing his arms.

"Let's go!" he said grabbing the twin's arms.

"I am so sorry Blaine" he apologized, and then left dragging the twins and Reed, David and Wes following.

"What? Why did Charlie apologize for the tweedles antics?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Uh…, well, I told him to keep them away…" Blaine said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kurt looked at him, confused.

"I was going to give you a promise ring, but I cant find it.." Blaine said

"Really?" Kurt asked

"I'm and awful boyfriend" Blaine said.

"No you're not, I would accept it if you had it" Kurt replied, smiling.

"I love you" Blaine said

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if that sucked Eponime.<strong>

**And others who read this.**

**I tried : )**


	8. Chapter 8: NERF BATTLE

_Prompt: the new directions turn up at Windsor in the middle of a nerf gun battle, and can't believe how different Kurt is_

**Discamier: I do not own glee or Dalton.**

* * *

><p>The entire New Directions were making their way up to Windsor. They all missed Kurt, and they had decided to pay him a surprise visit.<p>

"I haven't seen Kurt in forever!" Tina exclaimed excitingly, her hand in Mike's as she jumped for joy.

"Well, I came to visit him a couple of months ago and it was kind of a mess… like broken vases… But I guess the boys are just a little crazy," Mercedes said vaguely. The group looked around at each other.

"What are you talking about, Mercedes?" Rachel asked her. But the other girl didn't answer. Instead, she knocked on the door of Windsor House. When nobody answered, she opened the door tentatively and looked inside.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHEK!" they heard someone scream. Mercedes dodged a Nerf bullet that came whizzing through the doorway.

"What the actual fuck…" Santana mumbled.

The New Directions slowly filed into the building, because it was freezing outside, and they would rather dodge foam bullets than stand in the cold.

"Kurt's probably really pissed at them.." Finn said. "He gets pissed really easy, it's annoying."

"BLAINEEEEEE!" they heard, followed by a joyful laugh. They all looked in the direction of the sound. Past the flying bullets was Kurt, hidden behind a couch, holding a Nerf gun and smiling widely. Blaine rolled over next to Kurt behind the couch as he dodged more bullets. No one had noticed that they had visitors yet.

The group stood in shock, finding it very hard to fathom that Kurt was participating in this Nerf battle without complaining about his messed-up hair. Kurt repeatedly popped up from behind the couch, quickly ducking back down to huddle against Blaine each time.

When Kurt stood up this time, they heard someone shout, "DWIGHT, LOOK OUT!"

"EEKKKK!" A boy fell to the ground and pulled the dart off of him, looking at it like it was poisoned.

"I just come down here for a cookie!" he complained

"Well Dwight, there are no cookies," An Asian boy told him distractedly, waving him off as he pointed his gun at two identical blond boys. The boy they had called Dwight shrieked as the twins belted him with a couple of bullets. He ran up a set of stairs mumbling something about rock salt and holy water. Kurt giggled as one of his bullets hit one of the blond twins. The boy looked majorly disappointed.

"Alice, what did we ever do to you?!" he asked ruefully.

Another boy, who looked annoyed and somewhat amused with their antics spotted boy- Charlie, if Mercedes remembered correctly- pulled out a whistle and blew it. Silence washed over the room.

"Please, guys! We have guests!" Charlie scolded, gesturing to New Directions.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked in confusion. He stood up and was immediately hit in the head with a bullet.

"EVAN!" he screeched, throwing a glare at one of the twins. The Windsor boys looked at Kurt with wide eyes.

"Kurt… how did you know I was Evan?" Evan asked. Kurt shrugged.

"I feel like your hair is a little bit brighter then Ethan's. Anyway," Kurt said, turning to the group of confused outsiders."What are you guys doing here?"

"Kurt… You actually like playing Nerf guns and getting your hair messed up?" Finn asked in amazement.

Kurt blushed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's fun, okay?"

Blaine walked over and Kurt grabbed his hand automatically.

"Geesh guys, why so quiet?" Kurt asked, blushing as the New Directions just stared at him.

"Wait, who are you people?" Charlie asked.

"These are my friends from my old school," Kurt said to Charlie.

"Mercedes!" Reed shouted, coming down the stairs.

"Oh, Hi Reed!" Mercedes replied cheerily.

Reed smiled at her. Then promptly tripped on the rug. The group near the entrance gasped.

"Are you okay?" Rachel exclaimed.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Reed mumbled, blushing a little at all of the eyes on him.

"We're here because we missed you, dolphin!" Brittany exclaimed, skipping over and putting her arm around Kurt. She kissed him quickly, and everyone gaped.

"Um, Brittany?" Blaine asked. She looked over at him smiling.

"Yes other dolphin?"

"Can you not kiss my boyfriend?" Blaine asked, glancing at Kurt's strangely calm face.

"Oh! Ok!" she said simply. She bounced over to Blaine and kissed him on the cheek as well before going back to Santana. Blaine seemed to grip Kurt's hand tighter and shift closer to him.

"By the way Blaine, your boyfriend has really soft lips," Brittany announced. Kurt blushed and Blaine smiled.

"I know he does." And as if to prove this, he placed a kiss into Kurt's lips.

"Mwah!" Blaine let out when he pulled back. Kurt's face went even redder.

"Well… Do you guys want to come in here and we can talk or something?" Kurt asked. They all nodded in assent and followed Kurt into the Nerf bullet-covered common room. The Windsor boys, other than Blaine and the twins, seemed to have wandered off somewhere else. The group found seats and settled in.

"Well, Kurt, we just wanted to ask if you plan on staying here now that Karofsky is gone." Rachel announced with a smile. Kurt winced at the mention of Karofsky and Blaine put a hand on his back, rubbing it.

"Guys, I don't think I'm ever going to come back… I really like it here." Kurt said, glancing at Blaine. They all looked a little hurt, but Puck spoke for all of them.

"It's totally fine dude."

"Yeah, I mean, if you stay, you can have sex with that hunk every night," Santana said casually, looking at her nails.

Blaine smirked a little and Kurt choked on air. "Oh my god, we haven't done… that," he finally said. He smacked Blaine's arm lightly when he saw his boyfriend's smirk.

"Mhmm, but I can tell you've gotten pretty close to it." Santana replied coyly.

"Now I'm bored. Come on, Britts, let's go wait in the van." She took Brittany's hand and lead her out of the building.

"Kurt, when are you going to visit home? Burt's going crazy not being able to see you." Finn asked.

"I will this weekend, if he wants." Kurt replied, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Awesome, dude!" Finn said.

"Well, we have to get back." Rachel said.

They all stood.

"Bye guys!"

"Bye Kurt!" and with that they left.

* * *

><p><strong>That was really bad… well just half of it was and I rushed it I'M SORRY AND TO THE OTHER PERSON WHO SENT THEIR PROMPT FIRST I AM ALSO SORRY, I GOT MORE INSPERAATION FOR THIS BUT I AM WORKING ON YOURS I PROMISE. And i couldn't figure out how to end it...<strong>


End file.
